The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. However, the smaller feature size may lead to more leakage current. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies further advance, semiconductor devices with a fan-out package have emerged as an effective alternative to further improve the performance of semiconductor devices. In a semiconductor device having a fan-out package, a molding compound layer may be formed around a semiconductor die to provide additional surface area to support the fan-out interconnect structures. For example, a plurality of redistribution layers may be formed over the top surface of the molding compound layer. Furthermore, the redistribution layers are electrically connected to active circuits of the semiconductor die. External input/output pads such as solder balls on under-bump metallization structures may then be formed to electrically connect to the semiconductor die through the redistribution layers.